


Okay

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Amnesia, Battle of Hoth, Established Relationship, February Ficlet Challenge, Injury, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Hobbie wakes up cold, alone, and hurting.





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge day sixteen prompt "amnesia." Ironically, I wrote the same prompt for the same pairing for last year's FFC. :P

He's cold. He doesn't know where he or how he's got here, but he knows that. He's cold, and he's alone, and he's hurting. He's in some sort of fighter, panels crumbled around him, the forward windscreen nearly covered by a bank of snow, a strip of blue sky barely visible through the top. All the instruments are dead.

There's blood – a lot of blood – but he can't tell where it's coming from. When he tries to shift enough to see, pain tears through him, stealing his breath and making him freeze. All he can do is wait, except he doesn't know who he's waiting for or if they'll come.

Time passes, slowly. He's tired, too, fuzz creeping in at the edges of his vision, but he doesn't think sleeping is a good idea. His head hurts, and he knows he would feel better if he rested, but he rebels.

He doesn't know how much time has passed before he hears muffled shouts from outside. Little by little, they grow clearer, accompanied by sudden banging on the hull that makes him jump and wince.

“Hobbie! Hobbie, are you in there? Can you hear me?”

Hobbie. That must be him. Unable to shout, he reaches up a shaking hand and knocks back. His strength is pitiful; they probably won't hear him.

“Hobbie! Thank the Force. It's okay, I hear you, it's gonna be okay. We're going to get you out. You're going to be okay,” the voice babbles.

Hobbie smiles a little; the voice, the worry, sounds somehow familiar.

The hatch suddenly pops open, and snow pours in, making Hobbie shiver more even though his heavy environment suit. Two faces appear, blurry and indistinct. The closer one leans in, helmet nearly knocking against Hobbie's own.

“Love,” the voice says, soft and full of worry, “talk to me.”

 _Love._ The dark hair and brown eyes fall into place. Wedge. Of course it's Wedge. Hobbie's brain is all fuzzy, but he could never forget Wedge.

“'m okay now that you're here,” he manages.

Wedge gives him a worried little smile. “We're going to get you out of here,” he promises.

Hobbie believes him. He knows everything is going to be okay now.


End file.
